Don't You Ever Grow Up
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Oneshot set in the Miracles universe. It's the youngest member of the Walker-Hanna family's first day at school, how will she get on? And how does her Mum feel on this emotional day?


Don't You Ever Grow Up...

 **A/N**

 **So this is a one-shot set in the Miracles universe, seeing as everyone's back at school now I thought that I'd write one about Madison's first day at school! I've missed writing about the Walker-Hanna family!**

 **Told from Zoe's point of view.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Madison Eva Walker-Hanna starts school today. When I mean school, I mean primary school. Of course, she's been to pre-school and has been going for a year now, but that was only for three days a week, now it's 5. Sophia and Ethan have been at school for a year, it will be really strange to have no children in the house apart from the weekends and evenings.

I really shouldn't be so emotional, I was bad enough when the twins started school!

It's early morning, about 5AM. Max and I put the kids to bed last night and then went to bed ourselves not long afterwards, we've been on nights for the last couple of weeks.

Max is still asleep beside me, he will be until 7, which is when his alarm goes off.

It's just beginning to go light, I probably won't be able to fall back to sleep. Ah well, Max and I aren't in work today, but we'll probably go in anyway.

I check my phone, and smile as soon as I see my lockscreen. It's a family selfie, taken on Holby beach.

I've got a few emails, I sit up and respond to them. I put my glasses on, I can't be bothered to fumble around in the dark for my contacts!

I decide to get up, there's no point in trying to fall asleep again.

I shower, as quickly as I can, I don't want the children waking up yet.

The heating's on, on quite a high setting as Sophia and Ethan get cold quite easily. I get dressed and decide to leave my hair to dry naturally.

A while later...

At ten to seven, I go upstairs to Sophia and Madison's room

Maddie is just waking up, Sophia is sat on her bed, checking her school bag.

"Good morning" I smile, popping my head around the door.

"Mummy!" Says my daughter, jumping off the bed and running into my arms.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"Not very long." Sophia replies.

"Are you excited to go back to school?"

"Yep!" She replies.

One of the reasons we chose Holby Primary School for our 3 children is that it doesn't separate the different year groups- all the children, from early years to year 6, are allowed to mix.

"If Maddie's lonely I'll let her play with me and Emma." Sophia decides.

"That's kind of you, you're such a good sister" I smile.

Sophia is referring to Emma Naylor, Jac and Jonny's daughter. They're a year apart but they've known each other since they were small, and are the best of friends. Emma has a temper like her Mum, and when she's angry she's pretty scary! Ethan got picked on last year because he's quite shy, Emma soon set the taunters right by giving them a good talking to!

"Right, d'you want to take Sam out for walkies with me?" I ask.

"Yes please!" Sophia says happily. "I'm going to brush my teeth and get my uniform on."

"Okay,." I respond as Maddie begins to wake up.

"Hi, little one, only you're not so little anymore!" I say to her. "It's time to get up for school!"

"No! I wanna go back to sleep!" She tries to burrow under the duvet.

"Come on" I gently tug the material from her grasp. "It's only for half a day, till lunchtime!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and Daddy and I are going to come in with you." I reassure her.

"Okay..." She considers, sitting up.

"It will be okay, I promise. Now, I'll help you to get dressed."

"Mummy? Is it time to get up?" Ethan asks, making his way into his sister's room.

"Yes it is" I smile at my son. "Sophia's in the bathroom at the moment, though."

"Okay." He nods. "Is Maddie okay?"

"I'm fine, stop fussing!" Maddie snaps from the other room.

"You sound like me when I'm poorly" I chuckle.

"Knock knock" says Max a while later.

"Good morning." I smile.

"You ladies all look lovely, and Ethan, you look very smart!" My husband compliments us.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Thanks Dad." Sophia and Ethan chorus.

Maddie is gazing critically at herself in the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

"You look very pretty and very grown up." I assure her.

"Thank you." Smiles Maddie. She and her sister are dressed in grey pinafores, and grey tights. Then there's a choice of either a cardi, jumper, or blazer, for now they're wearing cardis, but later on in the year they'll have blazers.

Ethan is dressed in a shirt, tie, grey trousers and blazer, hey doesn't like wearing a jumper or jacket.

"Right, let's go downstairs and I'll take your picture." I smile at my brood.

"You're an amazing Mum" smiles Max, giving me a kiss.

I smile and kiss him back."Thank you, and you're amazing too."

Pictures are taken, (a few more than the children's patience can take!), we have breakfast, and Sophia and I take Sam out for a walk.

A few minutes later...

"We're back!" I call, in a somewhat panicky tone, Sam is dragging me to the kitchen, he hasn't had his breakfast!

Sophia unclips Sam's lead and he careers into the kitchen, Max has already put his food down for him.

"Madison, Ethan, time to go!" I call. "Max!"

"Yeah yeah, the weather was on the TV!"

"And?" I ask, zipping Sophia's coat up.

"Warm weather until Thursday, after that it'll be cold and rainy for about three days."

"Okey doke." I respond. "Are you ready to go?" I ask my children.

Sophia and Ethan nod, Maddie doesn't look so sure.

Sophia sees this, and takes her hand. "It's not that scary, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yep, the teachers are really nice."

Maddie nods. "Can we go?"

"Yes, we'd better be off."

I drive to the school, Max riding shotgun and Sophia and Ethan reassuring their little sister in the back.

"They're so sweet, the way that they're helping Maddie out is adorable." I smile.

"I agree."

We get to the school, I instruct Max, Sophia, and Ethan to get out and wait for me until I find a parking space.

We're a few minutes earlier than usual, so there's a little more choice in the way of parking.

I take the keys out of the ignition, and turn round to Maddie.

She looks quite nervous, but she's trying to hide it.

"It's okay to be a bit scared, I promise. I'm sure that some of the other people in your class will be." I say.

Maddie nods, and I get out, let her out, and lock the car.

My youngest daughter clings onto my hand tightly.

"Come here" hug her tightly. She hugs me back.

"It's okay." I say.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" Max asks. He, Sophia, and Ethan have met us at the school gate.

"I think so." Maddie nods.

"That's my girl." Max says proudly.

"Er, what about us two? We have to go now!" Says Sophia. "Good luck Maddie, and remember, if you're lonely at lunch time, you sit with me and Emma."

Maddie nods.

"Good luck Maddie." Ethan smiles at his sister.

Max and I say goodbye to the twins, and they hurry off to the hall, where they'll be told where their classroom is.

"Come on Maddie." Max says.

We walk to the early years classroom, and Madison's teacher, the same lady who taught Ethan last year, greets us. She gives Madison a big smile, and asks her her name and everything. Madison smiles back and starts to chatter away.

Max and I exchange a smile, she'll be fine!

We sit with Maddie whilst the teacher introduces herself, then goes around the class asking everyone their names.

After that, the parents are allowed to either go or stay while the children participate in a craft activity.

"D'you want Dad and I to stay with you for a bit?" I ask my daughter. She's sat next to one of her friends from nursery, Eliza.

Maddie shakes her head. "No thank you."

"Are you sure?" Max asks.

"Yes, Eliza and me want to talk about secret stuff that you're not allowed to know about!"

"Okay" I smile.

Maddie gives us both a big hug nonetheless, and as soon as we're out of earshot she starts chattering away to her friend.

"Come on" says Max after we've let Maddie's teacher know that we're going.

I take his hand and we make our way along the corridors out of the school.

Tears fill my eyes, my baby is growing up.

"Come here" Max says.

"It's just that she's the youngest, they're all growing up." I sniffle.

"I know, it's a part of life."

"If you say anything about me getting old I will step on your foot with my highest Jimmy Choos on." I threaten.

"I wasn't going to say anything! It's going to be strange on our days off at home, with just Sam pattering around.

"That dog acts like a child half the time." I chuckle.

"I agree with you there! Now, how about a Costa hot chocolate and a Curlywurly, then work for a while?"

"Er, I'll be the one that's working. You can stay in my office and help me get through a tonne of emails."

"Your wish is my command."

A while later, Max and I make our way into the ED.

"Morning!" I smile at Rebecca, my deputy.

"Zoe, what're you doing here?" I'm the Clinical Lead, but Rebecca is lead consultant today as I'm not technically on shift.

"Don't worry, I won't interrupt you! I've just come in to do some paperwork."

"And I've come to er, help out." Max says as Lily makes her ways towards him with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Max, can you wheel a patient up to Darwin for me, please?"

"Okay" Max smiles.

"Good good." I grin.

"Oi!" He scowls.

"Enjoy it while you can!" I chuckle. My husband is currently training to be a paramedic.

I get through a lot of paperwork, the ED is quiet today and I'm only interrupted by Rebecca coming in and out of our office.

"D'you need any help?" She asks near lunch time.

"No thanks, I'm finishing up soon as Max and I are collecting Maddie from school." I reply.

"Ah, how was she this morning?" Rebecca enquires, a smile on her face.

"Very nervous, but once we got there she was okay." I check my watch. "It's quarter to twelve, she finishes at quarter past. I'll just type an email to Hanssen, then I'd better be going."

"About what?"

"Budgets." I huff.

"How interesting! D'you want me to do it?"

"Would you?" I ask.

"Of course, you go and get yourself something to eat."

I bug myself a sandwich and go in search of Max.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asks, he's wheeling a bed back into Resus.

I nod. "I just need to put my sandwich wrapper in the bin and I'm ready."

I drive us to the school.

"I hope that Maddie's okay" says Max as we make our way to the early years classroom.

"She will be!" I sound more confident than I am.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Walker-Hanna." Says Maddie's teacher, Miss Hughes. "I'm pleased to say that Maddie has been brilliant this morning, she filled me in in how Ethan and Sophia are now. Protective of her as ever, I hear." She smiled as she opens the door to the classroom.

"Yes, they are." I agree with a chuckle. "She likes it really!"

"Mum, Dad!" I hear my daughter call.

"Hello!" I smile as Maddie rushes into my arms. "How was your morning?"

"It was great!" She fills me in on her activities, she sounds like she's really enjoyed herself!

"So, are you looking forward to coming back tomorrow?" Max asks as we make our way back to the car.

"Yes, but I'm not looking forward to the early mornings!" Maddie replies.


End file.
